1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an apparatus and process for signaling unsafe handling and optimum firing of a shoulder weapon by monitoring the attitude of the weapon. More specifically, this invention contemplates a cylindrical apparatus and process for signaling unsafe handling and optimum firing of a shoulder weapon by intermittently emitting an audio signal when the barrel of the weapon reaches a predetermined angular position with respect to a horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art teaches or suggests an apparatus and process which in combination not only signals unsafe handling of a shoulder weapon, but also signals for optimum firing of the weapon, by monitoring the attitude of the weapon. U. S. Pat. No. 2,600,363 by Morris relates to the audible leveling means for cameras or other devices wherein the same includes either visual or audible signal means that will indicate that the camera or device on which the unit is mounted is tilted more than a certain degree in a given direction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,845 by Christiansen Jr. teaches an automatic safety system wherein the trigger of a firearm cannot be activated until the firearm is in the proper position for discharging. U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,204 by Zimmerman discloses a signal light system for a firearm which indicates when the usual safety mechanism of the weapon is in the off or firing position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,729 by Hierta discloses a switch assembly which may be mounted on any device or apparatus to be activated when the device or apparatus on which the same is mounted is tilted or changed in position beyond a predetermined amount. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,726 by Rosa, et al. teaches a leveling signal used in combination with a tool whereby when the tool is disposed in a position other than horizontal, a signal indicates that the drill is not in a horizontal or vertical plane. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by me is an apparatus and process which doesn't include the deficiencies of the foregoing prior art and signals not only unsafe handling of a shoulder weapon, but also signals when the weapon is optimumly ready to fire at game, or the like, by monitoring the attitude of the barrel of the weapon.